compliversefandomcom-20200213-history
Bertyl
Bertyl is a rogue planet that flies through space with no sun to orbit. It is somewhat habitable and has an atmosphere with thin oxygen, but it is always incredibly frigid. Moons *Doody - Pale yellow and made primarily of benevene and sulfur. Radiates a faint amount of visible light and UV rays. *Diltert - The largest moon. It is saturated with magitite, staining its surface purple. Frozen lakes of water dot its surface. This moon radiates a lot of magical energy onto Bertyl, fueling most of Bertyl's life processes. *Claytant - Bright yellow and the most elliptical moon. Mostly sulfur. *Fujimokokok - A standard gray captured asteroid, made of silicates and iron. Farthest from Bertyl. *Defretaz - Another captured asteroid, dotted with meteoroid impacts due to its age. *Squilt - A small, lumpy asteroid in a wide, lopsided orbit. It is made of blacjoc and iron-based minerals. It is expected to escape Bertyl's orbit in roughly 40,000 years. Information Bertyl has no years or seasons, due to not being in orbit. Bertyl's days (which are 48 hours long) are measured by the amount of time it takes for Doody, the planet's sole light source, to orbit Bertyl. Bertyl's oceans and rivers are filled with a solution of water, salt, and propylene glycol. This mixture's antifreeze properties allow it to remain a slushy liquid even in Bertyl's frozen climate, though a thin crust of ice always covers the relatively stagnant ocean surfaces. Bertyl is the home planet of the ancient ancestors of the Apocashroom family. They fled when a catastrophically large asteroid hit Bertyl and threw it out of orbit around the year 2.8M C. Using powerful dark magics to tear open a hole in spacetime, they migrated to the Underworld, where they used their magic to transform themselves into mushroom-like forms that could last for a long period of time without fading away like normal mortals would. After several centuries of hiding, they were ejected from the Underworld by Greffter and were forced to return to Bertyl. However, thanks to the long-term spacetime effects of their hasty escape to another dimension, time in the alpha universe had overtaken them, and they returned to their world in 21.31D, hundreds of thousands of years later than they had expected. During the Apocashrooms' self-imposed exile, a Jeligant STL sleeper ship landed on Bertyl in 10.50D. It had been sent 150 years prior around 3,004,450C by an apocalyptic cult of Jeligant that predicted Complanet's immediate destruction by divine smiting. This colony ship was sent out with no particular target, and only happened to come across Bertyl through sheer chance. The Jeligant emerged from their ship and, believing that all other Complinoids had been wiped out, set up a colony to bring the Jeligant species back to its former glory (or so they believed). When Neo Mosirum was recolonized by Apocashrooms in 21.31D, the Jeligants and Apocashrooms worked out a territorial agreement - most of the northern hemisphere (from Mitörkk to Eyy) belonged to the Jeligant, and most of the southern hemisphere (from Recct to Soy Lat Grene) belonged to the Apocashrooms. At around 250D, Bertyl was discovered in the Evalin galaxy. Due to its distance from Complanet and seeming lack of ability to support life, it has not yet been contacted, and its residents still believe that they are alone in the universe. Countries *Amacilia *Protoceratops **Saelsa *Rangorook *Misurque *Liseretine *Neo Mosirum **Isla de Orina **Isla de Kaka *Bridge Island *Gaticaan *Rocquette *Tibia Island *Snuuo'ter *Recct *Far Quatd *Saiciall *Colyt *Sovereign Nation of Minicilia *Ñonoš *Redd Nek *Soy Lat Grene *Mitörkk *Fallacy *Wastorr *Geederen *Vallaenjork *Eyy Trivia *Bertyl is sixty-five thousand miles wide. *Bertyl is prevented from completely freezing over thanks to geothermal activity and a blanket of greenhouse gases in its stratosphere. *Amacil, the largest mountain ever recorded on a planet, is so large that it visibly sticks out from Bertyl's surface and even bumps nearby moons. Its mass is so great that it noticeably affects Bertyl's gravity and that it raises the question of whether or not Bertyl is a dwarf planet due to not being at hydrostatic equilibrium. Amacil, in fact, was the massive asteroid that deorbited Bertyl. *The mineral duodingynian is so valuable on Bertyl as to be its main currency. Category:Planets Category:Celestial bodies Category:Locations